Salt In the Wound
by Meta Bunny
Summary: He remembers every punch, every kick, every time he hit her with an iron pole. He couldn't forget it, even after he has long changed and is no longer the man he once was he still remembered it all. But it was on that day that he remembered it clearer than before. The Naval Battle was salt in the wound of his heart.


A low growl came from Gajeel as he watched the horrific and blood-boiling scene before him: that Sabertooth chick - he thinks they said her name was Minerva - was beating Bunny Girl senseless.

The many cheers coming from the audience didn't do anything to help with Gajeel's rage. They are freaking _cheering_ , even the children! What the hell is wrong with them?! Why were they cheering as some malevolent witch was beating up one of the kindest people you could ever become friends with into her death?! Were they so disappointed in her battle with Flare that they thought that Bunny Girl was unworthy of living?!

Gajeel kept a glare of nothing but hate on the Saberbitch, if looks could kill then the Iron Dragon Slayer would have made her die and have her soul destroyed at least eight times per second.

Gajeel could hear Laxus growl beside him, obviously angered and trying to restrain himself like Gajeel was. Of course Laxus would be angered, he claimed Bunny Girl as his kin. Gajeel was lucky that he survived what Laxus did to him when he claimed Bunny Girl as something else.

A mere glance showed Gajeel that Laxus wanted to fill the Saberbitch with a thousand or so volts of lightning for what she is doing to his little sister. If it wasn't for the water sphere they were both in, thus making it impossible for Laxus to electrocute Minerva without electrocuting Lucy in the process, that would be exactly what he'd be doing right now.

Gajeel felt a hand on his shoulder, the Dragon Slayer looking to see Mirajane. The Satan Soul mage had a look of concern in her eyes, she knew that Gajeel wanted to jump in there and deliver retribution to that Saberbitch.

Gajeel's teeth clenched together tightly as his muscles tensed, trying to stop that growl from turning into a full roar. Every time it looked like Bunny Girl's unconscious body was going to leave that damn sphere she would just disappear and reappear in front of Minerva, whatever magic she used was clearly centered around the manipulation of space.

Minerva delivered a powerful punch to Lucy. _His fist colliding with her already bruise-covered body, sending the defenceless mage flying by a few feet._ Minerva kneed Lucy in the stomach, a small spray of blood leaving the blonde's mouth. _He sent an Iron Dragon's Club at her, the iron club hitting her stomach with immense strength and fast speeds, blood spilling out of her mouth and coating the floor of Phantom Lord's headquarters._ Minerva stamped her foot down on the already defeated Lucy's chest, and Gajeel swears he heard the faint sound of her bones cracking from the force. _Her body flew to the wall by the force of his attack, a giant crack appearing on the wall where her body hit, the sound of her cracking bones mixing in with her screams of pain._

He could hear laughs of amusement coming from those Saberfucks, those damn heartless bastards! He could hear Bunny Girl's team promise that they will make Sabertooth pay for Minerva's heinous attack, and all that Gajeel could think is that they need to get in line.

Minerva grabbed Lucy by the neck, holding her high above her own form like some trophy. Sickening. "Do you really believe that you will ever be a match for Sabertooth, pathetic little fairy?" Minerva said to the unconscious blonde condescendingly.

 _"Geez, you Fairy Tailers are so weak, do they just let_ anyone _in your guild?" Gajeel said to Lucy as she was weakly pulling herself back up, covered from top to bottom in either bruises or her own blood._

It felt like Gajeel's rage and inner dragon were gonna burst out of his body and tear the Saberbitch into streamers and confetti. But what was worse that, as Minerva continued to hold Lucy by her neck, the Saberbitch began to change form. She turned into... him! She turned into Gajeel when he was in Phantom Lord, clothes an' all!

The other Gajeel held Lucy high, a face of pure sadistic glee on his face. Gajeel felt like he was going to become sick as he saw himself holding Lucy by the neck. The other Gajeel looked towards the real Gajeel, staring him right in the eye, a sneer growing on his face.

"You can't run away from the past, Gajeel, and you know it. What you did is written in stone, and there ain't no magic in the world that can change it." The other Gajeel said, bursting into a crazed laughter. "Oh my God, you look so pathetic. The moment you joined Fairy Tail was the moment you became weak!"

A sudden and loud ding rang throughout the arena. Gajeel blinked, the insane laughing psycho of his Phantom Lord self turning back into Minerva, the Saberbitch putting Lucy out of the water sphere, still holding the greatest friend that anyone could have like she was just a worthless trophy. Gajeel watched with seething anger as Minerva carelessly dropped Lucy, the Iron Dragon Slayer thankful as Salamander and Stripcicle caught her in the nick of time.

Gajeel and Laxus watched as Wendy and the Sky Dragon Slayer focussed the healing properties of their magic on the blonde they both cared for so much. Gajeel looked at Titania as she threatened the Saberbitch, a low growl appearing as the aforementioned Saberbitch didn't even bat an eye at the threat.

Clearly this bitch was so used to being threatened that she became blasé to it. Or she was just _that_ confident of her own strength.

The paramedics put Lucy on a stretcher and wheeled her off to the infirmary. The Saberbastards just smirked and walked away like the pure scum they are, Gajeel wanted nothing more but to thrash and throttle those smug bastards.

"Don't attack them, Gajeel." Laxus said, putting his hand on Gajeel's shoulder. "I know how you feel, trust me when I say I want to beat them up all across Fiore, but that isn't going to help Blondie. What we should be doing now is checking on her."

Gajeel looked at Laxus, the Lightning Dragon Slayer was still barely able to contain his anger, but it was as clear as crystal that he was adamant on checking on Lucy. Gajeel let out a low growl, but followed Laxus and the rest of his team mates as they made their way to the infirmary for Fairy Tail mages. However, Gajeel kept his head low as those memories kept on replaying in his head.

These memories had always replayed in his head ever since the day he joined Fairy Tail, like a vengeful ghost they would haunt him. They were usually just quick and translucent, so they didn't affect him much. But it was different when the Saberbitch was beating Bunny Girl to her near death; it was... pristine, like the events were literally happening again. It only made Gajeel more angry as he remembered his days in Phantom Lord; the worst days of his life.

Gajeel and his team made it to the infirmary, where the doors were opened by the reclothed Juvia. And where Bunny Girl laid unconscious.

* * *

Lucy woke up as she heard the doors to the infirmary open, seeing Gajeel and Laxus entering in, surprising the blonde. "Why are you here?" Lucy asked in confusion, still lying in the bed. "Shouldn't you two be with the rest of our new team?"

"We got time until Fairy Tail has to fight." Laxus answered, smiling at Lucy and ruffling her hair. "Besides, is it really such a crime to care about my little sister?"

Lucy let out a little laugh as she removed her big brother's hand, however she soon let out a sad sigh. "I'm sorry that I didn't come in first place." Lucy said solemnly, looking away from the two Dragon Slayers. "I tried so hard to win, but I just lost. Again."

Gajeel let out a sigh. "You didn't loose, Bunny." Gajeel said, moving his face close to Lucy's. "That Saberbitch just cheated like the Ravenbitch. If she didn't start cheatin', you woulda kicked her ass for sure."

"You're just saying that because I'm your mate." Lucy said.

"Yeah I am, but so what if I'm biased? Big fat whoop." Gajeel said, shrugging his shoulders. Lucy let out a laugh that Gajeel absolutely loved, the Dragon Slayer leaning down and kissing his bunny on the lips. Lucy kissed her Dragon Slayer back, wrapping her hands around his head as his tongue entered her mouth to play with her own, the blonde letting out a little moan.

Gajeel growled into the kiss, craving more and more of his bunny's taste, blood rushing to a specific appendage as his inner dragon urged to do more to his mate, the Iron Dragon Slayer's growls becoming more carnal. Laxus cleared his throat deeply and loudly, stopping his little sister and her mate from doing the bedroom tango. Laxus glared at Gajeel, the glare being so intense that it wouldn't be surprising if daggers literally flew out of his eyes; just like the glare he gave Gajeel when he announced that he and Lucy were mated. At least this time he didn't turn into his pseudo-Dragon Force, wherein he tried to kill Gajeel and Lucy had to use herself as a living meat shield to save her mate.

"I know that you and my little sister do _that_ a lot, but that doesn't mean I'm okay with seeing it." Laxus said to Gajeel, keeping a dark glare on his fellow Dragon Slayer, before looking at the drawn curtain near Lucy. "And I don't think they'd appreciate hearing it."

As Laxus said that, the curtain slid and revealed that Wendy, Carla, Porlyusica, Evergreen and Elfman were still there. Wendy, Evergreen and Elfman were blushing madly, Carla just kept an impassive expression and Porlyusica looked grumpy. Lucy and Gajeel blushed as they stared at the others that were there, the Celestial Spirit mage blushing the most as she forgot that they were there.

"Well I think I gotta get back to the team, I think Salamander an' I are fightin' the Twin Dragons." Gajeel said, although he didn't move from his spot. "But... can I have a minute or two with my Bunny Girl? I won't do nothin' to her."

Laxus was silent before letting out a sigh. "Fine then, but you better keep your little dragon in your pants...!" Laxus warned as he and the others in the infirmary left, with Elfman being supported by Evergreen. The infirmary doors closed, leaving only Gajeel and Lucy in the room.

"Gaj-?" Lucy asked, but was cut off as her Iron Dragon Slayer laid his head on her chest, surprising her. "Gajeel?"

Gajeel took his head off his bunny's chest, tears coming out of his eyes, breaking Lucy's heart. Lucy was going to asked what was wrong with her mate, but he already spoke before she had the chance. "I remembered that day..." Gajeel said, his voice sounding broken.

Lucy was quick to understand what he meant. "Phantom Lord...!" Lucy said in a hushed voice. After they became mated, Gajeel told Lucy about his memories of hurting Fairy Tail and its members, especially her, and now that he saw her get tortured in front of him those memories must have hit him harder than a Forest Vulcan.

"I remembered beating you up perfectly, and I hated it." Gajeel said, his voice started to get shaky as tears continued to run down his face. "A-and... I saw myself I-in place of th-that Saberbitch." Gajeel put his face back into Lucy's chest, crying into it. "I don't want to lose you, Bunny, you mean more to me than anything else!"

Lucy stroked Gajeel's head as he cried into her chest, the blonde eventually bringing his head up to look him in the eye. "I remember what you did to me when in Phantom Lord as well, Gajeel, but I still fell in love with you anyway." Lucy said softly to Gajeel as she stroked her hand down the side of his face. "I know you'll never forgive yourself about what you did to me, but just know that I forgave you and love you with all my heart. Just because it is written in stone doesn't mean we need to read it."

Gajeel leaned into another kiss with Lucy, although the Iron Dragon Slayer tried to keep his instincts under control this time. Gajeel and Lucy kept it only with their lips, neither trying to make their tongues enter the other's mouth since they knew what it would inevitably lead to. Gajeel separated the kiss, the Dragon Slayer and his mate breathing for air.

"I love you, Lucy." Gajeel said as he smiled sown at his mate.

"I love you too, Gajeel." Lucy said back, cupping Gajeel's face in her hands. A knock came from the infirmary door, Laxus' voice coming afterwards.

"Alright time's up, they're getting tired of waiting for us." Laxus said, opening the infirmary door as Wendy, Carla, Porlyusica, Evergreen and Elfman re-entered. Gajeel let out a sigh before kissing his mate on the forehead and leaving.

"Gajeel," Lucy said as her raven-haired mate started leaving, the aforementioned mate looking back at her while still leaving. "Don't forget that you're no longer the Dragon Slayer you were in Phantom Lord, you're a completely different man now. I know that you will never hurt me again."

Gajeel smiled at his mate as she was out of sight, Laxus and him made it to the other members of Fairy Tail's new team, wherein they asked where the two Dragon Slayers were. They didn't care much for the question, Gajeel just focused his eyes on those Twin Dragons of Sabertooth and that Saberbitch. A small smile appeared on Gajeel's face as he remembered his bunny's words; he didn't become weak when he joined Fairy Tail, he became _strong_ when he joined Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here's a short Gajucy one-shot for y'all. Don't quite remember the original inspiration for this, guess it just stemmed from the fact that, much like Minerva in the Naval Battle, Gajeel had beat Lucy up for his own amusement. And I guess that since Gajeel is now a good guy (and Lucy's mate in this fic) he would probably end up remembering that the most.**

 **I decided to give Laxus and Lucy a sibling-like relationship because if I'm not writing them as a couple than I'm probably gonna write them in a sibling-like relationship.**

 **How did Gajeel and Lucy become mated? How did Laxus and Lucy become kin? Uh... lets just say that in this fic there were probably a few weeks or months between when Laxus was put back in the guild and when Lucy and her team were in the Celestial Spirit World for almost three months.**

 **Anyways, toodle-oo.**


End file.
